


Rings & Envelopes

by 2weetliittlebumblebee, wwhateverAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Humanstuck, M/M, RP, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Yaoi, a crap ton of moaning, gay as fuckkkk, look at these cute nerds, wow look at all that kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weetliittlebumblebee/pseuds/2weetliittlebumblebee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwhateverAmpora/pseuds/wwhateverAmpora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of which Eridan discovers good things happen to those who wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings & Envelopes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP, so it's done from both character's point of view (we thought it fit the story better).  
> Eridan was done by me wwhateverAmpora and Sollux was done by 2weetliittlebumblebee.  
> We worked on this nonstop for two and a half days to get this out on Valentine's Day. THANK GOD WE FINISHED IN TIME.

Eridan opened up his locker and sighed; he looked around at the bare space at the bottom of it before he took out his books and closed the door. He sighed again, it was that time of year again, he lifted his hand and looked at all of the rings he had on; there was just one finger that didn't have a ring on it.

_—Ten Years Ago, 3 rd Grade Classroom, Valentine’s Day—_

Eridan opened his small locker to put his bag away, but before he could slip off his backpack, a small envelope fell out from the bottom. He looked at it curiously - surely it wasn’t a valentine? He never received valentines. Never. Nope. Never. Well, he always got one from Fef and his parents, but those didn’t count. Surely, this wasn’t a valentine.

He reached down to pick it up - but in his efforts to do so, the contents of his backpack spilled out to the ground. How could he forget he left the pouch open? His classmates pointed and laughed at him; he was humiliated. He grabbed the envelope and ran for the bathroom, trying to hide his tears. He burst in, and locked himself into one of the stalls, sliding down the door. He tried to contain his sobbing – wiping his running nose and tears on his sleeves. He looked at the envelope now crumpled and slightly wet; he stood over the toilet poised to just throw the thing away. It was the stupid thing’s fault that he was even in this whole embarrassing situation in the first place. He raised his arm to toss it, but had second thoughts when the possibility of it being a valentine popped back into his head. He looked at it again: it was a cute pink envelope with some hearts drawn on it messily. Ripping it open, he looked inside. It was just a single square piece of paper.  It read:

_“Wear this on this necklace until it fits your ring finger on your right hand.”_

He inspected the envelope again and noticed something shiny in the corner. Upon pulling it out, he saw it was a gold colored ring with a small purple stone inlayed in it, hanging from a thin gold chain. He stared at the beautiful accessory in awe - what in the world could this mean? He slid the chain over his head and around his neck.

From that day on, every Valentine’s Day, Eridan received a small pink envelope with a ring in it and instructions on what finger the ring should be worn on; he long since abandoned keeping the rings on the chain since his hands had grown enough to fit the rings. He still never took the chain off though, same for the rings. They _never_ came off unless they absolutely _had_ to. This was the 10 th year and he only had one finger left, his left ring finger.

— _Current Time—_

Sollux leaned against the wall, and watched Eridan gazing at those hands of his... *SNAP OUT OF IT*. He could see all of the rings on his fingers shining in the light of the florescence overhead. This year was going to be different. He wasn't going to be hiding them anymore. He would do it face to face. But he had to think fast. He had a computer class to help teach and that would leave no time really to think of something cute to do. "Fuck..." he muttered, checking how much time he had before he ran to help teach the computer class he'd signed up to help with. He was an extremely successful computer programmer (and hacker) and had tested out. He had a free, and had decided, "Meh, why not?” He meandered over to his locker - right next to Eridan's, to shove his backpack into it and grab the Computer text book. "Ready for clath?" he muttered, trying not to make it too obvious that he'd been staring.

Eridan was woken from his past reverie at Sollux's calling; he lowered his ringed hand and stuck it in his pocket. "Hey Sol. Yeah I'm ready. I snagged you a honey doughnut from the cafe before they sold out by the way." He swung his backpack around to the front and unzipped the front pocket, taking out the napkin wrapped delicacy. "Here you are." he passed the treat to Sollux. "So what’s on the agenda for class today? Surely it's something that you'll have to help me with…again." He laughed at his own incompetence with computers. He could work a camera and he mastered the use of his iPhone and iPad, but anything other than those and he was technologically illiterate.

Sol's eyes followed his hand to his pocket, and then looked up into the glasses clad eyes of Eridan Ampora, as not to draw attention. He smiled, taking his favorite treat - Eridan was known for doing sweet things like that, and Sol was sure that he never thanked him enough for it. "Thankth, ED, I'll pay you back at thome point." He bit into it as he thought - having not eaten yet that day as he thought of the class schedule. "Well, I know we're going to thtart on the webthite dethign project," he smirked, knowing to be a challenge for the other boy. "Don't worry, I'll help you," he said with his mouth full of doughnut, slamming his locker shut so that all the things stuffed in there wouldn't fall out.

He smiled sweetly, "Sol I always pick up a doughnut for you when we have comp class. Don't act like this is any different, I'm sure my 99 cents don't add up to all the help you've given me. Besides you know I always take a bite." He leaned in and bit a piece of the doughnut from Sollux's mouth. He leaned away and started to walk leisurely towards the computer lab, "Web design huh....cod this is gonna be fun." He said dryly.

"I know, I know - but I alwayth find it thweet anyway. And~ you're right - it doethn't," he laughed, leaning his back against his cold locker. "But I'll let it count, jutht for you." He took another bite of the doughnut, enjoying the taste of the honey... until it was doughnut napped from his mouth. Eridan had come so close to kissing him... he could feel Eridan's breath on his cheeks. He knew he was only after the doughnut, but that didn't stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks. He stood for a moment, barely chewing his bite of doughnut, watching Eridan's hips as he sauntered away. *Oh yeah, this year will be different.* He snapped out of it, trotting after him and coming into step. "Y-yeah, web dethign. It'th not ath hard ath it theems. Coding'th involved though - my favorite~ Come on, pretend to enjoy it? It'll be fun!...Okay, okay - I'll treat you to Tharbuckth if you can get through this without complaining, deal?" he asked, opening the computer lab door and holding it open for him.

He halted right in the middle of the doorway, "Sollux" he was using his semi-full name, this meant business, "you are telling me not to complain about something....that I am a complete and utter failure at? Excuse me but I think you have a better chance of telling the Mona Lisa to give us a big toothy smile. I feel as though you should buy me Starbucks just because I manage to not just melt onto the floor during each class." He proceeded through the door and headed towards his seat in the middle aisle of computers. He plopped down and swung his bag onto the floor beside him, he leaned back in his chair and let out an annoyed sigh, he seriously hated this class.

Sol looked at him - Eridan must have meant some business. He'd said "Sollux" instead of "Sol". Lay his soul to rest should Eridan ever utter "Solluxander".  "I am telling you that. It's really not ath hard ath it lookth. It's a lot of memorization, thure - but it'th not that bad. Pluth, you have me to help you. I don't help anyone elth half ath much ath I help you," he smirked, tilting his head to the side. "If I told Mona Litha to thmile, she would. I'm jutht that good. Nope, I'll buy you Tharbuckth if you can make it through thith." He watched him take his seat as he walked to the front of the classroom, dropping his backpack on the teacher's desk. The bell hadn't rung yet, but he might as well get started on attendance. He started up the master computer, looking at the class schedule and the notes their teacher had put there.

Sollux called out his name for attendance "Here" he called monotonously. The teacher walked in and asked everyone to start up the web editor and start their in class assignments. Eridan looked at the screen "Memorization my ass Sol, this shit makes NO sense" he thought to himself as he mindlessly clicked around in the program. Sure he could make a webpage look pretty but that’s because he had an ace sense of style, but setting the website up....that shit looked like fucking Arabic to him. He raised his hand in defeat, needing Sol's help not even seven minutes into the start of class, Starbucks be damned.

Sol had kicked his feet up on the teacher's desk as she walked around, helping students here and there. He was getting bored - counting the cracks in the ceiling. *This shit's so easy. I wish I could just do it for them and get it over with. The class would be over in no time, companies would want to buy their websites -* His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Eridan's hand raise out of the corner of his eye. "I got it," he said, walking over to Eridan, keeping an eye on his hand the whole time, counting the rings on his fingers. Once there, he leaned into look at the screen, leaning on the back of his chair. "What'th up, mathter coder?" he murmured with a smirk on his face. "Thtuck already? What'th going on?"

"Yeah yeah real funny lisp for brains. I have no idea what the 'fuck'" he whispered the curse word "is goin on here. Just...Just make it work...Please?" He gave Sollux a pleading look, he just wasn't in the mood for this stupid computer shit, he knew it, the teacher knew it, everyone in class knew it, but he pretty much had Sollux give him step by step instructions on how to do this crap every single fuckin class. He gave up caring what other people thought about his computer illiteracy long ago.

"Hey - thith lithp ith endearing to motht. Be nice. Okay, let'th take a look..." He leaned over Eridan, bracing his hands on either side of him on the desk. "Alright, not hard. What you need to do ith thet up the main webpage - give it a domain. Tho, you're going to write the code for it, enter it here. Look in your text book for the litht of codeth and dethignth that you want, and enter them in the dethignated thectionth and in the right order, then click it into action, making thure everything workth. After that, refresh the page, and edit it, entering more codeth ath you need them. Underthtand now?" he murmured, turning his head to look at him, his nose practically to Eridan's ear.

He blushed a little at the Sollux's close proximity, he usually just sat at the empty chair by Eridan's computer, because no the person who used to sit next to him totally did not move to another spot because of how often Sollux was cramping the small space. He kept focused on the screen in front of him; everything Sollux just said didn't even go in one ear to go out the other it just went right over his fucking head. "Don't kid yourself you know none of that made sense to me so just show me what to do like normal. It's not like I magically learned to understand your 'computer' speak since the last class." he deadpanned.

Sol just chuckled in his ear, enjoying how the close proximity made his chest feel tighter. "Alright, futhy panth. If you weren't too buthy zoning out, you would have been able to follow that. But here, let'th try thith then," he said, resting his hand on top of Eridan's on the mouse. He repeated himself, stating the steps again as he physically showed him how to do it, typing with one hand when necessary, not taking his hand off of Eridan's. Feeling the cool metal rings against his fingers, the warmth of Eridan's hands - it was enough to make his breath quicken in his chest. "Okay, that'th all there ith to it," he said, but he didn't move... he didn't really want to. *Damn, this is not the place to be doing this... not in a class room full of people.* "Any other quethionth?"

Eridan's breath caught and his eyes widened when Sollux's hand encased his, he felt blood rush up to his face and god was he praying that Sollux couldn't feel the heat radiating from his face. He couldn't see what was happening on the screen if he tried, he was too focused on watching Sollux guide his hand around with the mouse from the bottom corner of his eye, good thing Sollux was behind him or he would have been pissed if he realized he wasn't even looking at help he was being given. 'any other questhionth?' he snapped back to attention at the sudden statement, he didn't even noticed Sollux had finished his assignment for him. But...he didn't want him to let go, so he thought of whatever stupid questions he could. "Um...I'm still kinda confused about what you mean with imputing the codes for the designs. Aren't the designs like...already in the program? Why do I have to put the codes for them in?" wow he sounded stupid...that...literally made no sense...he was seriously desperate for Sollux's hand NOT to leave his....he felt a tad guilty about it.

Sol laughed at the question, but in a good natured way - but in the back of his mind he was grateful that Eridan had a question. He wasn't ready to let go. "Confuthed? No, don't be - and they are already in the computer becauthe they have to be able to be activated. In order to activate the code, you have to tell the program you want it, hence writing the code. Tho, to be technical, you're not creating the code, you're jutht thelecting the code you want and telling the computer to uthe it, underthtand? Here, I'll show you thome exampleth." Sol pulled up a whole bunch of different websites, including one he had created, showing Eridan all different kinds of codes, from colors to animations - teaching him the codes, how they worked, how the computer read them. By the time he was done, there were 3 minutes left of class. "Anything elthe? I gueth we can go to Tharbuckth after thcool - you look like you need it," he chuckled, using his free hand to pat him on the shoulder.

"Thank. Fuckin. God." He leaned into Sollux's touch before he slouched in his chair. "I need a double mocha like I need the fuckin mirthful messiah to help me pass this test next week." he joked. He stretched out his legs and let out a yawn before he realized that Sollux's hand was still on his, he blushed again. Did Sol just not realize...or was it there on purpose? He felt his face flare up at the thought of the latter. He stared at their hands for a few seconds before he awkwardly, and sadly, pulled his hand away, putting his textbook and notebook away into his bag. He looked up at Sollux discretely while he was putting his things away, he looked handsome from this view, he looked away. He hated that he had feelings like this towards Sollux...he felt like he was betraying his mystery valentine.

Sol laughed again, looking down at Eridan's exasperated face. He wondered if he knew how attractive he was when he was stressed out. And he would have said so out loud too, but he bit his tongue instead - he would have his chance tomorrow. "Don't worry about it. I help make the tetht, tho it'th not like I can't help you," he muttered, looking to make sure their teacher was at her desk. A late night study session... that'd be fun~. That's when he could feel Eridan's hand pulling from his. "O-oh... thorry, didn't realize I wath thtill... uh, holding you there," he blurted awkwardly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, like he was a guilty hand burglar trying to steal Eridan's hand. He hoped he hadn't made Eridan feel awkward or anything - but he wanted to make sure he had a slight idea about how he felt. He looked around the room, trying not to seem awkward or let his blush show, so he messed with his glasses instead. But by the end of the next day - hand holding wouldn't be awkward at all. He had to set the plan in motion now. *Here goes nothing...* "Tho... um... what are you doing after thcool tomorrow?"

"Oh...Um...I don't have anything planned...We're both single, we never have anything planned on Valentine's Day do we? That was a silly question. Don't we usually go see an awful romcom with Kar?" He picked up his backpack and stood up he motioned towards the door, "Ready for art?"

The bell rang and Sol jumped before "coming back" to Eridan. "Ugh... art... there'th a clath I could live without. Theriouthly. And anyway, 2orry...” *Sol, if you fuck this up...* "Uh, you don't? Um... good... I wath wondering if you'd come with me right after thcool? I wanted to show you thomething. I think you'll like it. And meh, we do," he said, heading out the door with him and down the hall, dodging classmates and underclassmen on their way to art. "But I talked to him and he hath thomething to do with hith valentine, tho I have time to show you what I want. Ith that okay?" he asked, walking into the art room and slamming down into his chair. The faster this class was over, the better. He'd made strides in his art, thanks to staring at pictures of Eridan on Facebook and drawing him until he got it right, but he still wasn't as good as he wanted to be.

"Uh. Oh - just the two of us. Y-yeah...that's fine. I'm more curious as to what it is you want to show me. What kind of new and magical thing could this be that you're bein all secritive about it?" He sat down next to Sollux and pulled out his sketch book and some pencils, finally, art, a class he excelled in. HE got to be the teacher in this one, he was proud to say that Sollux had steadily improved since the start of the year and he was very happy with all of his progress. He was actually turning into a fine artist, he was surprised at first. "So we're drawing parts of the body this time around, what are you interested in drawin? A'course I'm your model since we're partners'n all."

"Y-yeah. Jutht the two of uth... you don't mind, right? Okay cool. And it'th... um.. hehe, well, let'th jutht thay it'th and end of confusion and a thart of thomething new," he hurried out, looking around at the clock to see if he had time to run to his locker... which he didn't. "Shit. Can I borrow a pencil? I don't have time to get mine," he asked, walking up to the teacher's desk with the piles of extra paper to get some. Upon sitting down again, he thought a moment about Eridan's question. "Well.. I can't draw anything. Tho I figure I better thart with thomething eathy, but I want to draw my favorite part of the body. God, that thoundth tho dirty!" he laughed, leaning his head back. "I want to draw your handth - catch the curve of your fingerth... the arch of your palm...” He shut his mouth immediately, a blush clearly noticeable on his cheeks. "Thorry... that wath weird."

"Yeah sure," he passed him his pencil case, "It's your turn to draw this class so I don't really need'um. They're all yours." He sat up a bit straighter expecting Sollux to want to draw his face like he did last time. But instead he asked for his hands he was a bit surprised. Those were like....the hardest thing...ever....seriously. "Hands are your favorite part of the body? How interesting, I would have thought you'd like something like. Hm, like breasts or something." He inspected his own hands, turning them around and raising them up to look at them in the light before lowering them back to the table. He blushed when Sollux described his hands, he noticed Sollux blushing as well, he guessed that anyone would when describing someone else's body parts that 'detailed' like. But still...He couldn't help his face from heating up. "So um, how do you want to draw them? Should I pose with them or just leave them on the table or something?"

"Thankth" he said, picking up a mechanical pencil - choosing the yellow one of course. He watched him sit up straighter - and winced, hoping he hadn't made him uncomfortable. "Yeth, they are... I-I don't know why, but they are. I jutht admire the way thome people move them - thlow, gratheful movementh... hehe, I don't know, I thound like a creep," he said, tilting his head, looking at the paper. "Breathtth are nithe and everything, but thtill - I jutht like handth better. Thee... the perthon I like taketh good care of their handth, and I think that'th what attracth me the motht," he said, thinking about what position he'd want the hands to be in. At his house, he had plenty of sketches of Eridan's hands - his favorite being nothing appropriate for this project... or school in general.  "Um.. I think I want you to pothe them. What would you recommend ath an eathy pothe to draw, oh great art tutor?" he smirked, getting into what was known to be his drawing position: tongue slightly out, head close to the desk, pencil just beyond his nose. He looked up at him, waiting for the answer.

"Wow you've put a lot more thought into this whole 'hands' thin than I woulda thought. Yeah breasts are pretty ace I guess, I prefer eyes though. Like yours, I mean they're two fuckin different colors, they're the coolest thin I ever seen. And about pose...Hmm. How about this?" He reached over and linked one of his hands with Sollux's empty left hand and pulled it towards the center of the table. "Hand holdin is one'a my favorite poses so why not give that a try." It was as if the touch of their fleshes made Eridan realize there was an elephant in the room that had to be addressed, "Wait...You like someone?" Eridan felt his heart sink at the sentence.

"Hehe, yeah, I gueth. Handth are jutht.. Well, their nithe, let'th leave it at that," he smirked, as their teacher said they could start. "Eyeth? They're alright. And cool? No - I wore thunglatheth up until the thixth grade becauthe kidth would make fun of it, don't you remember?" he chuckled, sitting up a bit. And if Sol wasn't blushing before, he was now. He loved the feeling of his hand in Eridan's. The softness of his skin, the rings on his fingers... "Y-yeah? I thupothe I could try it, then..." he got back into his drawing position, staring intently at their hands entwined. He could sense the tightness in Eridan's voice when he next spoke. "Eh... yeah. I've like them for a really long time now. But I don't make it obvious becauth...” he cleared his throat "I don't like  ... um... heh, I don't like breathtth that much... I'm an ath guy, if you know what I mean." Sol's heart stopped - he'd never told any of his friends this - Karkat would be the only one he'd tell anyway, and he'd probably laugh. He was trusting Eridan on this one - his Valentine's Day, and every single one since the third grade, led up to this moment.

"Yeah yeah those stupid 3D glasses you always wore...Cod you looked silly." He gripped Sol's hand a little tighter "Geez do you have a hand fetish or somethin? You like someone only for their hands?" He watched with a slight smile at Sollux's drawing position, it was downright childish, his tongue hanging out and all, but seriously adorable. He suddenly felt jealous of this person who had Sollux's affections, who the hell could this person be?!? "So? Asses are nice; I mean Kan has got some prime real estate down there. Even I've noticed that nice thin." He said jokingly.

"Hey, they weren't stupid! They were awethome for a fucking third grader. Come on, theriouthly," he growled, feeling the tightened grip on his hand. He tried to ignore it as best he could, feeling his temper had flared - but he couldn't bring himself to be that mad for long.. Not at Eridan. "No, you're mithing the damn point - I like handth... thpethifically, their handth," he hissed, noticing some students looking at him because he was disturbing them. "Thorry," he said gruffly to them, then turned back to his drawing. He'd gotten his hand down alright, but now he was drawing Eridan's hand. Rings and all, it had to be perfect. "No, no, no - that went right over your head didn't it? Ah, forget it." Damn, if he didn't get that, it just made him more nervous for tomorrow. How would he react? Eridan may be stylish and foppish, but what if he wasn't gay? What if everything just blew up in his face? "Yeah, not interethted in KA. Well, you make fun of my handth - what are you obthethed with?" he huffed, sketching their fingers together before moving onto the rest of Eridan's hand, he'd go back to add all the rings later... though he knew what each and every one looked like.

He raised an eyebrow and gave a 'dude seriously' look, "Solluxander Captor, they were fucking 3D glasses we got from a trip to the movie theater...No...No they were not cool. My fucking Harry Potter glasses were cooler than yours. But whatever." he moved on to the next topic, "Still that's a hand fetish, even if it's for one person. An what went over my head?" He looked up as if something 'physically' went over his head. "Me? Like I told you, I like eyes. They're windows to the soul. An like I told you your eyes are my favorite, they're so pretty. Unique, strange, mysterious, all that good stuff rolled in to one...Sorry if that's a tad creepy haha." he laughed awkwardly.

Uh oh - he'd heard it. "Solluxander Captor" - that fucking name. "Look here, douche canoe, my glatheth were tho much cooler than your Potter glatheth ever were," he hissed heatedly. Though he knew he'd never get Eridan to agree, so he just let it go. After a few minutes of dead silence, he decided to grace Eridan's other questions with a reply. He rolled his eyes, "It'th not a fetish! I don't get off on them - I jutht like them. And my referenthe - it went shooting over your head and deep into the abyth." He laughed, watching Eridan as he looked up. "Holy shit, Ampth, you're thlow today. Eyeth, huh? Windowth to the thoul? What are you, a poet? I have no thoul - tho my eyeth are nothing to look at. Yet you favor them," he looked up at him, "No, it'th not creepy... ehhehehe, I bet I contact geth you hot and bothered.. Don’t it? ~" he said, moving closer, gazing into Eridan's ocean blue eyes. He instantly regretted it. All he wanted to do was get closer and kiss him... it took all his control to sit back and begin work on the rings. He opened his mouth to say something, but no noise came out... "....Thorry."

"Yeah I’m a fuckin poet and yeah I actually do kinda get off on eye contact...I mean it depends on who it is, but..." He flushed after realizing what he just said. He squirmed a bit in his seat, his pants growing just the tiniest bit tighter (not that that's hard in skinny jeans) after Sollux made eye contact with him. It wasn't like he was ashamed of the fact he found both males and females hot, he liked what he liked, he didn't really care what other people thought of him, his best friend used to wear fucking 3D glasses everywhere, yeah he got over being judged a long time ago. "What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything?" He was confused; it wasn't like Sollux to apologize over nothing.

He stared intently at the paper as he spoke, not lifting his eyes for a moment, yet drawing every visible ring perfectly. "I know you're a poet, I wath pulling your leg. Oh, do you now? Hehe, I wonder if I... never mind," he said, erasing a line he'd drawn to replace it with a more curved one. He sat still for a moment, putting the pencil down at the top of the paper. "I... I thought I'd made you uncomfortable before. It'th nothing, I -" he picked up the pencil again, twirling it as a nervous habit. "I wath jutht thinking about thomething and  ..." he laughed - threw his head back and laughed. "I'm being awkward! And I don't know why."

"Yeah...I suppose I'm bein a bit awkward here too, but don't worry I wasn't uncomfortable at all. In fact-" He was cut off by the ringing of the class bell. "Oh!" He practically jumped out of his seat the bell surprised him that much. He gripped Sollux's hand tightly in surprise. "Whoa sorry there Sol, that was.  ...unexpected haha." He begrudgingly let go of Sollux's hand, he had his last class of the day on the opposite side of the building, he always had to rush after art class. He threw his stuff in the bag, leaving Sollux with his pencil case; he'd just pick it up after school. "Sorry Sol, we can finish this convo after school or something, text me, I've gotta run!" He practically bolted out the door to get to his last class, he was disappointed that he and Sollux didn't get to finish they're seemingly intimate conversation.

Sol didn't even get a word out - he just watched Eridan buzz like a bee around him and out the door. It was the last period of the day - a free for him on this cycle of days, so he could leave early if he wanted. He figured he'd make a Starbucks run and just leave it in Eridan's locker - finding breaking into lockers as easy as hacking a computer. He could still feel Eridan's hand gripping his as he picked up the pencil case and looked at his drawing. Not awful, but not as great as he wanted it to be. He'd have to ink it and finish it for homework - add that to the list of things to do. He sighed, holding it in his arm as he walked down the hall, thinking about what had just happened. Maybe he shouldn't go through with it - Eridan had practically flown out of the room... was it because he'd made him uncomfortable? He opened his locker, pulling his backpack out and putting his homework books in it, making sure he put his drawing in a folder before putting it in. He took out his cell and sent a quick text to Eridan: "makiing a 2tarbuck2 run - want 2omethiing?" before sticking it back in his pocket and grabbing his car keys.

Eridan made it to his math class with a couple minutes to spare; he collapsed into his seat and tried to catch his breath. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw the message was from Sollux. "fuck yeah i wwant something. since youre not preparin it hot for me i suppose ill forego the regular mocha late for a tall hot chocolate, you knoww i like those cold." He slid his phone back into his pocket when he saw his professor open the door, he pulled out his text book and assignment, he groaned he just wanted to get to his locket and drink that damned hot (cold) chocolate. He didn't even bother to think of how Sollux always managed to break into his locker.

While he waited for Eridan to text him back - he decided to kick the twisted feeling in his stomach and give his plan one final shot. He sat on the ground before the locker and opened the front zipper of his backpack. From within it, he pulled out a small, pink envelope and a white post-it-note. He tried his best to forego his writing quirk, and quickly scrawled: "I hope you are ready for tomorrow, Valentine. It'll be a day you won't forget." He slid it into Eridan's locker, standing and walking off to his car to pick up the hot chocolate for Eridan. Maybe he'd get a cookie - he didn't much care for drinks that weren't water or energy drinks.

Eridan sat there for forty.Five.Fuckin.Minutes, cod he wanted to kill himself, he hated math. He wasn't bad at it but still it was just so - UGH. He thanked God when the class bell rang and practically ran out of the classroom back to his locker. He eagerly opened it, his chocolaty goodness was supposed to be waiting for him, but instead he found a small pink envelope. He felt his face heat up immediately, it wasn't even Valentine's Day, what was this envelope doing here? (He didn't even notice the lack of chocolaty goodness). He let his backpack slide off his shoulder and fall to the ground; he reached inside for the envelope and opened it. Instead of the normal ring he found a sticky note. His face burned what could this mean?

Sol was getting ready in his house - and felt like a damn girl. He'd switched his outfit up five hundred times, knowing that today, he had to look perfect. He just settled on his trademark Gemini shirt, a pair of jeans, and pair of vans which he'd painted two different colors - black and white. He walked over to his locked safe and entered the code to open it, taking out the final pink envelope for Eridan and put it in his pocket, keeping his hand there so that it wouldn't fall out. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and ran outside to hop in his car. Grabbing his phone, he sent a quick text to Eridan: "good morniing. happy valentiine'2 day, ii gue22. do you want 2tarbuck2 agaiin? ii'm goiing there two grab a bagel anyway." He started up the car, putting in his pump up music CD, which instantly started playing the "mistake song" on it - the song that was just a guilty pleasure for him, but he kept it on anyway. "Thweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me. Doopidoopidoodada, doopidoopidoodada~"

Today was the day; Eridan was up much earlier than his alarm of 7:30am; he lived close to the school no need to get up so earlier. Besides till the last couple of years he had mastered styling his hair in just ten minutes. Today however was different. His valentine was going to reveal themselves. Today. He. Had. To. Look. PERFECT. He stood at his walk in closet and inspected his choices, oh who the fuck was he kidding he had an outfit planned out like months ago. He pulled on his favorite blue striped pants, a tight black turtle neck, a slightly loose black sweater with his Aquarius symbol, and his favorite accessory - his striped scarf. He checked himself out in the mirror and nodded in approval, he looked fuckin' ace. He decided to forego cologne for his natural scent which Fef once told him was really nice. He sat around for a little while, realizing it was too early to head to school, what if his valentine hadn't gotten there yet then he would just be in a bad mood, suddenly his phone vibrated. "hell yes! youd think it wwas my birthday wwith all the Starbucks youve been buyin me. a chai latte, grande please! happy vvalentines to you too sol."

Stopping in the parking lot, he checked his phone again. "oh, haha  -  ju2t beiing niice. today'2 a day two be niice, ii2n't iit? ju2t beiing a gentleman. lol. you got iit - be at 2chool iin ten," he texted back, picking up the bagel and latte, and hopping back in the car to get to school. Now he just had to think - how would this go? What would he say? He had already made the dinner reservations for after school. God forbid shit went wrong - that restaurant's expensive, but he'd saved up at his job for it. He hoped Eridan would say yes and everything would go according to plan. It was funny to him - he had all the actions down pat, but no words to go with them. As he pulled into his parking spot, he patted the envelope in his pocket. *Okay... it's alright, you can do this...* He let out a breath and walked in, standing by his locker, nibbling nervously at his bagel.

"yeah yeah, you as a gentlemen noww thats a scary thought. an alright im wwalkin to school today so ill be there in 15-20." Eridan put his phone back into his pocket, grabbed a light jacket, and his backpack. He left the house with a quick farewell to his parents, before hitting the road. He walked nervously yet with quite a lot of pep to his step, he felt sort of like he could throw up from all the nerves and yet like he wanted to skip down the sidewalk like a complete and utter douche re-enacting that one scene from The Sound of Music. But...he was a man...men don't skip....at least not all the time, he allowed himself half a block of skipping before deciding it was too damaging to his ego. He arrived at school a little earlier than planned, having walked a little faster than anticipated. Eridan saw Sol waiting at their lockers and waved before heading over to his locker. He let out a large huff as he steeled himself, opening the door to an envelope-less locker. And as girly as it was, he felt really hurt, like someone had stabbed him with some really pointy knife and aimed right for his heart. He felt his eyes water just the tiniest bit.

Sol walked over, handing him his latte - he was as white as the cream cheese on his bagel. "Hey, Eridan? ... Um, oh! Thith ith for you and um... I wath wondering if I could talk to you about thomething? Pleath? It'll take two... two.... are you crying?!" he said, dropping his book bag to the floor. Oh shit... oh SHIT! **What have I done?! I just wanted to give it to him in person, I didn't want to make him cry** "Hey, it'th okay! It'th a happy day, remember? Come here," he said, hugging him, and then leading him into the bathroom to wash his face. It was early enough that most students weren't there yet, so their feet echoed in the hallway and in the bathroom. "Now, tell me what'th up?"

He felt Sollux pull him into a hug as he felt the first tear roll down his cheek. He sniffled a little as his felt Sollux wrap his arms around him tighter then suddenly pulling him towards the bathroom. He let out his first sob when he heard the bathroom door shut, he knew he was overreacting but he had just been so excited for this moment and for some reason he was let down. "Well you know these rings I wear?" he sniffled again, "Well they're gifts from this valentine I've had since the 3rd grade." He let out a choked sob and continued, "And yesterday they left a note that today would be special, I'm guessing because I only have one finger without a ring on it, and so here I am all dressed up, super excited and when I opened my locker it was empty. I've practically been in love with this person for forever and I -"He practically broke down at this point and sunk to his knees, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes.

**Sollux: end his suffering** He took a deep breath - this had to be the moment, the time was right -...maybe not the place, but hey: beggars can't be choosers. He knelt before him on one knee, hunching over slightly, and took his hands away from his eyes. "Eridan... don't cry. Pleath? Look... I.... I know the ringth you wear. I've known them thinthe before you grathed them by putting your fingerth through them. I've theen them thinthe the very firtht one wath worn around your neck on that chain. And every year thinthe... every year, I would give that ring a companion. Every year I've thtood in the shadowth and watched your fathe light up ath yet another ring wath added to your collection." He wiped a tear away, feeling his stomach do flips as he reached down to his pocket. "You drethed amazing today -ath you alwayth do. And don't think it wath in vain...” He handed Eridan a small, pink envelope. "I jutht wanted the chanthe to finally do thith in perthon." He offered a small smile, tilting his head slightly.

Eridan's eyes widened, what was Sollux saying? He knew about his valentine? Wait he knew about the rings? Wait....what was he holding? No. Yes. Wait. Was that a - a pink envelope? He looked up at Sollux still cliche-ly teary eyed then down to the envelope. He reached out for it and opened it with shaky hands, the note said –

"This is for your left ring finger - so that you know that I am yours always. All my love, Happy Valentine's Day ~ Your Valentine"

Eridan felt the tears welling in his eyes again, "S-Sol- y-you're my....my valentine? All these years....Why didn’t you say anythin?"

Sol looked at his hands, holding Eridan's still. "I.. don't know. I gueth I wanted you to know that thomeone loved you, but I didn't know how you'd take it if you knew it wath from the 3D glatheth wearing clath plebeian. Onthe it got patht the fifth grade, I thaw it ath a kind of thecret thing between me and you... I liked how it made you thmile and how you'd wear them every day. I jutht didn't think..." he looked up at him again, "I didn't know how you'd take it if you knew it wath me."

"S-Sol...You've been my best friend since the 3rd grade, remember you picked up all my stuff for me once it spilled outta my backpack? W-why would I care if it was you? Stupid glasses an all. But -" He blushed dark red, all of his feelings confused and elated, Sollux and his valentine, the two people he'd been crushing on for the longest time were...actually the same person. He felt the tears start to spill again, cod he probably looked like such a baby, but regardless he leaned up and pushed his lips softly against Sollux's.

"I know, and I remember - I jutht thought that you.. I don't know, wouldn't enjoy it ath much if you knew it wath coming from me. The mythtery of it wath what cauthed your thmile and you knew that thomeone wath watching you. Notithed and appreciated you, you know? I jutht loved watching the look on your fathe ath the date got clother and clother to today. Jutht theeing you light up knowing thomeone loved you - that wath all I needed. But now that I have you, will you -" His voice was cut off by Eridan's lips pressed against his. He froze for a moment - this was what he'd been waiting for, for what seemed like forever. All the rings, all the post-it-notes, and all the little pink envelopes.. They totally paid off.  He kissed Eridan back, cupping Eridan's cheek in his hand.

Eridan let the envelope drop to the ground as he wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck, trying to pull him in as close as he could, never wanting to let go. All the years of being single and lonely finally over, he had the two - no the 'one' person he'd always wanted right here in his arms, their lips pressed together, his cheek in his hand. He nuzzled further into Sollux's hand pressing their lips together a little harder before pulling back for air. He didn't release his hold around Sollux's neck and just held him there, looking into his eyes; his face burning, his heart practically beating out of his chest, his mind racing.

Sol held Eridan around the waist, kissing him as he'd always wanted to. He'd always wanted to hold him the way he was holding him now, kiss him the way he was kissing him now. Feeling the kiss come to an end, he blushed and smiled at him looking into the blue pools of his eyes, biting his lip. "Tho... that'th a yeth then?" he smirked. "I'll have you know that we have dinner rethervationth right after thchool. You know…at that rethaurant you've alwayth been eyeing~" he said, smoothing his hair back. "Try not to get too dithtracted today during clath thinking about it~"  Throughout the day, all Sol could think about was Eridan - at lunch, they sat together as per usual with their friends, but today was different, and everyone could tell. The day went well, and when it came time to leave, Sol drove Eridan to his house so that they could be together for a little while before dinner. "Tho... hehe, thith ith my plathe obviouthly. Not like you haven't been here before," he smirked, holding the door open for him

Eridan practically floated through the rest of the day, he held Sollux's hand everywhere, he knew he friends could tell what happened, no one even noticed that his collection of rings had been completed; they just eyed each other and nudged him in the ribs playfully. He just giggled and blushed like a fucking school girl. He walked through Sollux's door, there was nothing unfamiliar he'd been here thousands of times, and yet...everything had changed. He slipped out of his loafers and placed them by the inner doormat. "Want to play some games or something?"

"Hehe, thome gameth? I have a game in mind~" he said, dumping his bag on his table. It was a rather modern place - Sol's parents had given it to him. He looked at Eridan with a "come hither" smirk on his face as he flopped down on the couch.

Eridan blushed and followed Sol's actions, dropping his bag to the floor and following him to the couch, practically jumping on top of him, covering his body with him own, wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck.

Sol held Eridan close, kissing the top of his head before getting a better idea. "ED? Wanna... wanna play thith game in my room?" he smirked, looking down at him, walking his fingers down to the small of Eridan's back.

Eridan's face was molten at Sollux's words, was he - implying that...oh cod. He nodded into Sollux's neck, loosening his grip around Sol's waist. He sat up, his thighs encasing Sollux's.

Sol hissed in a breath, feeling himself getting more and more.. excited..as Eridan moved. He looked up at him, resting his hands on Eridan's hips, shifting his own slightly.

Eridan stifled a small groan when Sollux grasped his hips, but he reluctantly stood from the couch, pulling Sol up by the hand. He led them back to Sollux's room and he jumped on the bed, pulling Sollux down with him.

Sol chuckled, flopping down next to Eridan, drawing him into a passionate kiss, tugging slightly at the scarf around Eridan's neck.

"Ah," he groaned into Sol's mouth, tilting his head to the side giving Sollux more access to his mouth, he opened his mouth slightly.

"Mmmh~" Sol raked his fingers through Eridan's hair, pushing his tongue through Eridan's parted lips. He threw the scarf on the floor, wrapping his other arm around Eridan's waist.

"Oh thit" he moaned when Sollux invaded his mouth, the hot organ rubbed against his own affectionately. He squeezed his eyes shut in response. He felt naked without his scarf and blushed nervously when Sollux pulled him in by his waist.

Sol smiled into the kiss, pulling Eridan to him, walking his fingers up his abs underneath his shirt. He'd wanted this for so long; he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to control himself before he just started taking Eridan's clothes off. He sucked lightly on Eridan's tongue, nipping his tongue slightly as he pulled away for a moment to smirk at him.

His breath caught when he felt Sol's fingers touch his skin, everything he touched felt like it was on fire. He moved his hands down to the hem of Sollux's shirt and pulled upward slightly, as if to notion he wanted it off. He couldn't believe how fast things were moving, yet - everything felt so right. He was 18 he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to do with his body. He wanted this...It seemed like Sol wanted this. Why shouldn't this happen? He moved his tongue to the side to give Sollux access to more of his mouth.

Sol took Eridan's tongue's invitation and delved deeper into his mouth, moving up farther on the bed - farther on top of Eridan. Feeling him tug at his shirt, Sol sat up and pulled it off, throwing it carelessly to the floor. He felt like things were moving in a blur - but he was sure he wanted this, and Eridan wasn't protesting in any way.

Eridan moaned as Sollux shifted farther up his body, he could clearly feel Sol hardness on his chest through the fabric of his jeans. He moaned again when he pulled off his shirt, he was so pale and skinny, but so perfect. It made him feel self-conscious of his own physique.

Sol moved and straddled Eridan's hips, smiling down at him, a better angle for pulling on Eridan's own shirt. He could feel himself growing rather hard in his jeans, and wanted nothing more than to lose them too. He pulled the hem of it up to his chest before leaning down and moaning into kiss, nipping at his lower lip. Half of the reason he leaned down to kiss him was because he wanted to - he wanted to kiss Eridan until he couldn't feel his lips anymore. The other half of the reason was because he was self-conscious about his body. He was small, pale from the artificial light of the computer screen that he preferred to the sun.

He let out a breathy moan into Sol's mouth and closed his eyes again at the sensation. His entire body just emanated good feeling, he ran his hands up Sollux's ribs, wandering and curious about the flesh underneath the pads of his fingers. He spread his legs beneath Sol to relieve some of the discomfort in his skinny jeans.

Sol moaned into his mouth, thankful for the relief Eridan had given him. He broke the kiss for a moment, just to pull Eridan's shirt over his head and toss it on his lampshade, before reconnecting their lips passionately. His hand

Eridan's head lolled back and moaned after Sollux pulled his shirt off. He fought back against Sollux's invading tongue vigorously. He bucked up and rubbed his hardness against Sollux's rump as if telling him he wanted more than kissing, he wanted so much more.

Sol rolled his hips against Eridan's, fighting for dominance over the kiss. He moved his hands down, working at the fastenings of those tight as hell striped pants... those sexy as hell striped pants... *FOCUS* He moved slowly, to make sure this is what Eridan had wanted. He had bucked up into him, but he didn't want to move too fast for his lover. He slowly began to move the pants down over Eridan's hips, freeing him from the fabric's restraint.

"Oh shit Sol." He garbled out into the kiss, Sollux was dominating him, but he really didn't give a fuck. He just wanted Sollux to roll his hips against his again. Oh god Sollux started to undo his pants, this was it, it was going to happen. He lifted his hips slightly to assist Sollux in the removal of his jeans.

"I got you, baby~" he murmured, pulling Eridan's pants the rest of the way down, slipping his fingers beneath the band of his underwear, licking up his neck back to his lips. Straddling him again, he rolled his hips a few more times, loving the rise he was getting out of Eridan for doing so.

He groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows as Sollux rolled their hips together, this time even more pleasurable without the thick material of his jeans between them...now Sol just had to lose his pants and they'd be in business.

Sol continued to rock his hips as he sat up, keeping his balance to undo his jeans, standing up on his bed to kick them off before settling back down on Eridan's hips, licking and nipping at Eridan's exposed neck, letting his hands rest on his hips.

“Cod Sol…Ah!” He felt himself harden considerably at the sight of Sollux stripping off his jeans and throwing them aside with a violent toss. The shape of his cock was seen tenting the front of his boxers, not that he wasn’t tenting his tighty-whities, but still – that sight was seriously hot. He ran his hands down to Sollux’s hips and toyed with the elastic of his boxers coyly.

"Fuck... ED," he moaned, grinding his hips against Eridan's, their hard-ons pressed together between their bodies. He nipped at Eridan's collarbone, pulling his tightie-whities down and using his feet to kick them all the way off. Digging his nails lightly into Eridan's hips, he whispered in his ear, "Get thethe off me."

"Fuck!" His underwear was pulled off faster than he could register and the next thing he knew his erection was rubbing against Sol's clothed one, the sensation was mind blowing and downright exciting, he'd never felt anything other than his own hand, but this - this was amazing. He felt a shiver run down his spine at Sollux's words. He gripped the band of his boxers and pulled as far down as he could in this position.

Sol hissed a breathy moan as he pulled his boxers the rest of the way down until there was nothing left between them, skin to skin.  He moaned as he rocked his hips again, his thighs lightly squeezing Eridan's hips as he did so. "Ah... fuck," he moaned, thrusting his tongue back into Eridan's mouth, kissing him deeply as his hands rested on either side of Eridan's chest, bracing himself against the bed.

Eridan about melted on the spot as Sollux pulled his boxers off, he was definitely larger than the average male and were they in a more locker room setting he would have been jealous but right now that really wasn't the first thing on his mind. Sollux rocked against him, flesh on flesh, it was like a whole new world to Eridan, heated flesh on heated flesh, god he was hooked. He kissed Sol back with all the passion he could muster.

Sol hoped Eridan was still up to doing this, seeing his rather impressive size. Sol wasn't one to boast about anything other than his IQ, but even he knew that when erect, he was something to deal with. Sol ran his tongue back and forth across Eridan's occasionally stopping to suck on his bottom lip. He started to slowly move one leg down, edging Eridan's legs further apart so that he could be in between them.

Eridan positively mewled when Sollux pushed his legs apart, he himself moved his legs further to each side to give Sol all the room he needed for whatever he was going to do. He gripped onto Sollux's shoulders for support.

Sol smiled at him moaning at the sound he made, settling between Eridan's legs... now, how to go through with it? He had lube in his nightstand - but did Eridan want to be prepped? Did he care? He felt the grip on his shoulders and could tell Eridan was nervous. He gave him a gentle kiss before reaching over and pulling the lube out of the drawer. He was panting slightly when he spoke, "Tho... do you want me.. to jutht go for it? Or do you .. do you want a prep firtht?"

His face blanked a bit, wow he completely forgot about the whole 'this is gonna hurt like shit' part of this process. "Pr-prep please." With the size of Sollux's cock there was no way in frozen fishy hell he was going to let that thing, let alone if it could actually fit, inside without proper preparation first. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to steel himself from what was about to come. He hoped this wasn't as bad as he'd been told it was.

"Alright," he said, squeezing some lube onto his fingers, coating them evenly. "I've heard the key to thith ith thlow movement on my part and breathing on your'th. And don't worry," he said blushing slightly. "I've watched enough porn to know how to do thith right," he added, kneeling between Eridan's legs, leaning against his raised knee. "I'm ready when you are."

Eridan gripped the bedding on either side of him, he'd also seen his fair share of porn, and the bottoms looked like they were usually pretty okay with the whole deal, but it was definitely never their first time, and he guessed a lot of it was acting on their part. He nodded his head to Sollux giving his approval, might as well get this over with and get to the good part.

He gave a slight apologetic smile before putting a finger into his entrance, slowly pressing it in until it was inside Eridan up to his knuckle. He kissed his knee, waiting for him to get used to it before he'd move it, or dare add another finger.

He let out a gasp as Sollux pressed a cold lubed finger to his entrance, then did so again when he pushed it inside of him. It felt so foreign, sure he'd done it to himself tons of times, but when someone else did it - oh God it was like a whole new experience. It was uncomfortable but not overly so, he's just fingered himself a couple of days ago so he was still decently loose.

"You've taken that well," he said, lust clearly heard in his voice. He moved his finger around a bit, finding Eridan to be the tiniest bit looser than he thought. When he thought him sufficiently stretched enough to handle that, he added another finger, finding that to be more difficult than he thought, even with the lube. **He's really tight - this should be interesting** and somehow watching this, it made his cock harder. He repeated the same process, pushing both fingers in until his knuckles were against his skin, and he waited for Eridan to adjust.

"Shit" he growled out as Sollux pushed a second finger inside, it was tight, so very tight. He eyed Sollux's thing and tried to imagine how that was possibly going to fit inside of him, the thought sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. He wiggled against the two fingers inside of him to indicate the slight pain had subsided and he was ready for more.

Sol gave his leg a kiss and a supportive rub as he moved his fingers in and out, slowly and gently scissoring them to aid in prepping him for his third finger. After a few minutes, he felt Eridan move against him, and he took that as a sign for the final step in prepping him. He edged the two fingers out, adding the third as he slowly pushed back in until he was knuckle deep. Again, he waited for his love to be ready, kissing his knee.

Eridan whimpered at the feeling of his insides being stretched as the final finger was inserted. He fisted his hands into the sheets tightly to try and distract himself from the rippling pain moving through his system. "Cod. Sollux. Just...Fuck!" He laid there unmoving for a couple of minutes before he started to thrust himself onto Sollux's fingers.

Sol felt bad - he could feel how tight Eridan was around his fingers - but that just made his erection lust for it more. He rubbed Eridan's thigh, cooing softly at him, moving his fingers gently even though he knew it would hurt him. The faster he was prepped, the faster they could get to the good part. It wasn't long after that when he felt Eridan moving against his hand, trying to get more leverage. "Ready for it, I thee," he smirked, gently pulling his fingers out and crawling back up, kissing him for being good about being prepped while also aligning their hips.

He opened his eyes to look at Sollux, he looked so fucking handsome like this, sweat on his brow, panting, slight muscles taught and ready, dick twitching, eyes lusty and wanting. He was happy he got to see this side of Sol, he hoped he was the only one who ever got to see this side of Sollux. When Sollux kissed him, he kissed him tenderly back on the lips and once on the cheek as he moved away from his face. Their hips were aligned and he could feel the head of Sollux's cock pressing at his entrance. He took a deep breath and pushed back on it just the tiniest bit.

Sol looked down at Eridan - and he'd never seen anything hotter in his life: sweat covered, panting, wanting him more than anything in the world. If he got to see this every day for the rest of his life, he'd be a happy man. He kissed him on the lips and once on the nose for good measure before slowly pressing in when he heard Eridan take a deep breath. He took it slow, knowing that the size of his dick was a lot more to take than fingers, and he gauged his movements by the looks on Eridan's face.

Eridan blushed when Sollux kissed him, it was so sweet, tender, and loving. "Ah!" he exclaimed when Sollux started to push inside, his grip on the sheets tightened, his knuckles turning white. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, it felt like he was being ripped in two. Sollux was so thick the fingers were nothing compared to this, the pain was that ten-fold. His eyes started to water.

Sol stopped when he saw the first tear go down Eridan's cheek, once he was fully hilted inside of him - he knew that he was thick, but he didn't mean to hurt him that badly. "I'm thorry... oh, thit... should I thtop?" he said, worriedly looking down at him, even though he was already buried inside of him. He rubbed Eridan's hips, kissing his neck, hoping that would comfort him.

"Urgh" he grumbled, this whole process was incredibly painful, but he didn't want Sollux to stop. He wanted to be one with him, he wasn't going to let pain get in the way of that. He opened his water hazed eyes to peer at Sol, "Please don't stop." He whispered, bringing one of his hands down to cover Sollux's on his hip, he rubbed it with his thumb.

"If you thay tho... but tell me if it'th too much. I'd do anything not to hurt you," he said, giving him one more minute to relax before starting to move. He set a slow pace at first - and it felt amazing. Eridan was tight around him, giving the perfect amount of friction against him. It took all he had not to just go full speed immediately - but he wouldn't hurt Eridan like that. He waited until Eridan was alright with him moving before he started a steadier pace.

Eridan nodded at Sollux's words and let his head lull back against the pillows. *Cod he's huge!* He thought as Sollux began to move slowly, his pace tantalizingly slow, painful - but slow. It was only after a few minutes at this speed that the pain started to dull into something a bit more pleasurable. He ground down against Sollux and twisted his hips.

*Starting to like it now, uh?* he thought to himself as he picked up speed, bracing his hands on either side of Eridan's head, grasping the pillow and thrusting into him with a decent amount of strength. Enough to shake his body, at least. He leaned down, kissing Eridan again, moaning at the feeling of being inside him, as he reset the pace.

"Sol! Shit" He screamed out as Sollux hit a place in him that had him seeing stars. He was seriously picking up the pace now, his entire body was shaking, he was pretty sure the bed was moving with him. He  wrapped his legs around Sollux's waist and his slid his arms under Sol's to grip the backside of his shoulders, leaving scratch marks in his wake. His body was on fire, he was oozing pleasure from every pore on his body.

"Eridan - ohhh fuck~," panted Sol, thrusting deeper into him, tilting his head back to the sting of the scratches on his shoulder blades. He let one of his hands go down, holding on to Eridan's thigh. Every inch of him was shaking, the pleasure in him building up. He looked down at Eridan, watching him as he wracked his body. He was losing himself to the pleasure Eridan was giving him - letting go and just letting animalistic instinct take control.

Eridan was moaning with every breath, his tongue partially hanging out like some begging dog, his nails dug into Sollux's shoulder blades, legs wrapped as tight as possible around his waist, he just couldn't get enough of the pleasure coursing through his body. He threw his head back when Sollux's rhythm became erratic and wild, almost animal like. He shifted one of his hands away from Sol's shoulders to grasp his own leaking erection. He tugged at it hard, trying to match his pace to Sollux's thrusts.

Sol bit Eridan's tongue into a rough kiss, gaining the slightest bit more speed as he drew nearer to climax. "Oh thit... oh fuck!" Sol shifted, coming to a kneeling position, but brought Eridan up with him. Settling Eridan on his lap, he kept his pace, holding him in place by wrapping an arm around his hips and the other around his waist, nipping and kissing at his chest.

"Oh God! Sol!" He wailed as Sollux changed positions, he was impaled further onto Sollux's cock. "God...that's - deep" he managed to pant out. He released his dick to wrap his hand back around Sollux's neck; his dick was rubbing pleasantly between their stomachs anyways. He leaned back to give Sollux more access to his chest. He was so close, so painfully close. "S-sol...I'm gonna-"

"Feelth tho... tho fuckin' good," he drawled, loving how he had Eridan impaling himself. He was incessantly thrusting up into him now, starting to have his vision blur. He was panting, and getting very close. He dragged his nails across the small of Eridan's back, giving Eridan a bite just underneath his collarbone. He smirked at Eridan's words, which only egged him on more.

It only took a few more thrusts before Eridan couldn't hold back the white heat that was fighting to consume him. "FUCK! SOLLUX!" he cried as his entire body arched against Sollux's, his toes curled, and he clung desperately to Sollux's neck. He came violently, his whole body shaking as hot ropes of white splattered onto Sol and his chests, even a little on their faces. He remained unmoving for the next few thrusts, still trying to catch his breath. He knew that Sollux was approaching his end; he started to teasingly moan and lick his ears.

"Shit, ERIDAN!" he screamed, holding Eridan tightly to him as he felt the muscles contract around him. Feeling Eridan cling to him, the pants and cries he released, turned Sol's world upside down. He took his hand from behind Eridan's back and used his finger to take some of Eridan's come from his chest, licking it clean. When Eridan came to, leaning forward to moan in his ear and lick at him, it nearly drove Sol insane. "Thit... Eridan... E-Eridan!”

"Inside. Come on Sol...I want it all inside." He whispered as he licked the shell of Sollux's ear, bouncing in his lap slightly, fingers toying with the cum on his chest.

"Fuck," he panted, finding that turned him on more than he thought. He thrust into him hard four more times before spilling over into him, coming until he had given him all he could, all while crying out his name, biting his shoulder. Sol squeezed his eyes shut, reveling in the waves of pleasure rocking through his body.

Eridan held Sollux tight and felt himself arch into him again, the feeling of warmth spreading inside of him was amazing. It calmed and made him feel safe, wanted - loved. He rested his head on Sollux's shoulder and hugged him by the neck again. Smiling goofily.

Sol gripped Eridan tight, panting, as his thrust slowed to a stop, riding out the last of his orgasm. He had never felt so satisfied, so needed, loved. He wanted this for the rest of his life. He fell back on the bed, taking Eridan down with him. He smiled like an idiot back at him, giving him a lazy kiss. "Happy  ... Happy Valentine'th Day," he murmured into his ear, nuzzling him.

Eridan smiled into Sollux's embrace as he pulled him down onto the bed. He was so happy, tired, but happy. He relaxed into Sollux's warm arms, shifting his arms down to Sol's waist and tucking hi head under Sollux's chin. "I love you Sollux...Ander Captor....By the way...Um what time was that reservation for dinner?"

Sol breathed in Eridan's scent, panting softly, his breath returning to normal. He rested one arm around Eridan's waist and the other around his shoulders. He kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes a moment, listening to Eridan talk. Oh, the full name again - that meant he was serious. As he hoped he would be. "I love you too, Eridan Ampora..." His eyes flew open, looking to the clock. They had just enough time to be an hour and a half late. He chuckled to himself, tracing lazy circles into Eridan's shoulder blades.  "Don't worry about it, babe. We'll go some other time," he murmured.

Eridan chuckled into the crook of Sol's neck, "Yeah you waited ten years, what’s one more?" He placed a chaste kiss to his neck before he let himself doze off into a peaceful slumber.

"We have plenty of time ahead of us," he whispered, smiling at the kiss, letting his eyes droop shut. They say good things come to those who wait - and after today, Sol would forever believe those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Bumblebee was a complete douche and jokingly tried to end it with:  
> "We have plenty of time ahead of us," he whispered, smiling at the kiss, letting his eyes droop shut. They say good things come to those who wait - and after today, Sol would forever believe those words.  
> ....  
> ...  
> ..  
> .  
> And then Sol snapped awake in the middle of math class on feb.12th..."Oh, fuck my life. Theriouthly."
> 
> WHAT A JOKER RIGHT?  
> /smacks


End file.
